Jamais seul
by hisope gulbert
Summary: Après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, Harry se retrouve seul, abandonné de tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Jamais seul**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Résumé** : Après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, Harry se retrouve seul, abandonné de tous.

**Avertissements** : K+. Slash.

**Statut** : 1/2

_italique _: pensées

* * *

**Partie I : une relation interdite**

Harry était assis sur le sol carrelé et humide des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Seul, comme toujours depuis le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Tous ses amis l'avaient déserté après le fiasco du Département des Mystères.

Harry avait toujours été conscient de la dualité existant en lui, et de l'équilibre précaire entre ce qu'il appelait « mes deux moi » : sa partie gryffondor, et son côté plus sombre hérité de Voldemort. Ce soir-là au Ministère, le fil avait été rompu. Harry avait utilisé un impardonnable sur Bellatrix Lastrange pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Sans témoins heureusement. Mais Bella s'était empressée de le crier sur tous les toits. A présent le doute planait.

On disait de lui partout dans l'école qu'il apportait le malheur où il passait, qu'il était à la botte de Voldemort et que quiconque s'en approchant de trop près ne saurait garder sa vie bien longtemps. Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers à lui tourner le dos, prétextant entre autre que l'ignorance d'Harry avait failli les faire tuer, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait faux. Durant l'épisode particulièrement pathétique qui mit fin à leur amitié, Hermione alla même jusqu'à qualifié Harry de serpentard schizophrène.

Le Ministère avait dressé l'opinion public contre lui en mettant en place une politique de propagande « Anti-Potter ». Neville et Luna avaient été les seuls à essayer de sauvegarder leur amitié avec Harry, mais les regards et remarques blessantes avaient eu raison de leur volonté. L'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy n'avait fait qu'accroître la hargne de Draco et donc de tous les serpentards à l'égard de Harry. Pour ne rien arranger, Snape continuait à le harceler moralement, et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait décidé pour une raison inconnue de faire d'Harry son bouc émissaire.

L'ambiance à Poudlard devenait insupportable pour le gryffondor, qui risquait un lynchage public à chaque pas en dehors de son lit.

Peut-être que toute cette hostilité aurait été supportable si seulement Sirius était encore là.

Sirius. Mort. A cause de Harry.

Le jeune homme culpabilisait encore pour le décès de son parrain. Remus Lupin, terriblement blessé par la perte de son dernier ami, blâmait Harry pour la disparition du dernier des Black.

Le vieux fou de Dumbledore n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'écrire une lettre aux Dursley pour leur faire part de la mort de Sirius. Sans la peur du criminel ni la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, rien n'avait pu arrêter les Dursley et Harry avait du subir les maltraitances de sa _famille_ durant les vacances d'été. Les Dursley n'avaient pas hésité à profiter de la faiblesse psychique de leur neveu pour lui causer le plus de mal possible.

Sentant la fragilité de son ennemi, Voldemort avait lui aussi exploité l'état du Survivant. Chaque nuit, le mage noir prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer à Harry des songes des plus horribles qui l'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la dépression. Incapable de résister à son adversaire, Harry du se résoudre à laisser chaque soir Voldemort violer son esprit. Le monstre ne lui avait laissé aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le souvenir de la prophétie, qu'Harry avait réussi à enfouir au plus profond de lui. Après avoir fouillé ses pensées, Voldemort connaissait à présent l'endroit où se trouvait le gryffondor, et les protections magiques ne seraient sûrement d'aucune utilité puisque depuis le rituel de résurrection, le sang d'Harry coulait dans les veines de son ennemi. Le jeune homme s'était alors attendu à voir arriver à tout moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres au 4 Privet Drive. Mais rien ne vint.

Harry était retourné à Poudlard brisé. Dumbledore avait été furieux d'apprendre que Voldemort possédait à présent la prophétie et refusait depuis lors de croiser le regard d'Harry.

N'étant plus le bien venu dans son dortoir, ni dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas plus que dans tout endroit un tant soit peu public, Harry avait fait des toilettes de Mimi son nouveau lieu de prédilection. Le fantôme était de bonne compagnie, bien qu'un peu agaçant parfois. Mimi n'acceptait personne d'autre dans son antre, elle chassait tout le monde, garantissant ainsi à Harry une certaine quiétude. Le jeune homme se sentait bien ici, tout près de la Chambre des Secrets, cet endroit mythique dans lequel lui seul avait eu l'honneur de pénétrer. Harry aurait aimé retourner tranquillement explorer l'endroit, sans Tom ni le basilic.

Harry soupira de lassitude en caressant de la main la chaîne pendant à son cou.

Son regard se porta sur un robinet bien précis. _Si seulement Dumbledore n'avait pas placé des dizaines de sortilèges complexes sur l'entrée. Alors, j'aurais pu …_

« Salut. »

Harry se retourna brusquement en direction de la voix, baguette à la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dramatiquement quand Harry reconnu le garçon qui était entré sans bruit dans les toilettes.

« Toi ! » s'écria Harry, paniqué. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! C'est contre toutes les règles- »

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce genre de détails ! Je vais t'expliquer comment je vois la situation : tu es seul, je suis seul et nous sommes tous les deux en train de nous enfoncer ! Si la situation n'évolue pas rapidement nous allons bientôt devenir fous ! Nous avons tous les deux besoin de soutien et comme personne ici ne semble se soucier de nous, nous allons nous réconforter nous-même ! » reprit le nouvel arrivant avec conviction. « Réfléchit, tu verras que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte sur le sol froid, sans un mot. Le silence s'éternisa. Puis Harry s'approcha lentement de son compagnon et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu as raison. »

L'autre répondit par un tendre sourire. Il passa un bras autours des épaules d'Harry et posa un baiser dans sa tignasse noir. Ils perdirent conscience du monde extérieur, perdus dans leur bulle de chaleur.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant les cris d'une Mimi hystérique qui les fixait avec un regard incrédule. « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Vous ne devez pas ! C'est interdit ! Si Dumbledore l'apprend il- »

« Il ne l'apprendra pas », coupa avec force le second garçon.

« Ah bon ? » répliqua le fantôme innocemment. « Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de le lui dire ? »

« Si tu protèges notre secret, nous viendrons te tenir compagnie plus souvent. Nous pourrions … discuter des rumeurs circulant dans Poudlard, faire des batailles d'eau … »

« Vraiment ? Des batailles d'eau ! » s'exclama Mimi avec enthousiasme.

« Et si tu fais la surveillance pour nous, nous te laisserons même partager la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets avec nous. »

« QUOI ! » s'étrangla Harry.

« Oh ! » s'écria Mimi en rougissant. _Tiens_, se dit Harry, _je ne savais pas que les spectres pouvaient faire ça._ « Je pourrais aussi regarder sous l'eau ? » demanda Mimi en s'approchant dangereusement des deux garçons, qui commençaient légèrement à paniquer.

« On ... on verra Mimi. Si tu gardes notre secret alors peut-êtr- »

« D'accord ! » soupira le fantôme le regard lubrique, « je ferais TOUT ce que vous voudrez. »

« Tu ne diras rien à personne n'est-ce pas ? Pas même au baron sanglant ? »

« Bien sûr que non » reprit avec indignation l'apparition. « Je vous promets de protéger votre secret à tout prix, mais vous devrez tenir vos engagements. » Les deux garçons hochèrent simultanément de la tête. « Enfin, » soupira le fantôme qui commençait à sangloter, « c'est bien parce que je t'apprécie Harry. Snif »

« Merci beaucoup Mimi » répondit avec gène Harry, alors que l'entité disparaissait dans les conduits d'un lavabo.

« Il est temps que je partes moi aussi. » Le garçon caressa la joue d'Harry avec douceur. « A bientôt. »

« A bientôt … Rhia. »

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire ? » énonça Rhia d'un ton froid et plat. Harry était assis sur la cuvette d'un Wc, les manches de sa chemise repoussées, une lame de rasoir dans la main droite.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Je t'interdis de le faire », ordonna Rhia, implacable.

« Je ne peux pas. J'en ai besoin. »

« Ça c'était avant Harry. Maintenant je suis là, dès que tu te sens mal, tu dois m'en parler, déverser sur moi tout ce qui te pèse. D'accord ? » demanda Rhia en s'approchant lentement d'Harry. Il s'empara avec fermeté de la lame puis passa avec douceur ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Harry.

« Je vais essayer. Mais c'est si dur. J'ai eu une journée affreuse. Tout le monde m'a insulté en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et Hagrid n'a rien fait. Il s'est contenté de tourner le dos, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Tu te rends compte Rhia, le premier ami que je me suis fait dans ce monde, le tout premier. » Harry cessa d'essayer de retenir ses larmes et s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Chut Harry, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es plus seul … Je suis là …. Je suis là … et personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer Harry, je t'en donne ma parole.»

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent presque chaque soir pour discuter de tout et de rien, étudier ensemble, partager leurs impressions, se soutenir mutuellement. Cela apporta beaucoup à Harry, qui releva peu à peu la tête. Ses notes remontèrent en même temps que son moral.

Bien sûr, ces changements passèrent inaperçus aux yeux de la majorité, qui ne survolait du regard le Survivant que pour mieux l'insulter ; mais le directeur et le professeur Snape remarquèrent l'évolution de l'attitude d'Harry. Jugeant que son pion était à nouveau en état de fonctionner, Dumbledore chargea le maître des potions de parler à Harry de l'existence des Horcruxes de Voldemort et de lui demander de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Harry n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que le directeur le traite comme un animal qui n'avait d'intérêt que s'il était en mesure de se battre, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Pourquoi se plaindre ? Ces recherches pouvaient se révéler importantes et lui permettaient de posséder un passe pour la réserve de la bibliothèque. Rien ne l'obligeait à se limiter à un seul domaine d'étude, ce serait l'occasion de se renseigner sur les protections posées sur la Chambre des Secrets.

Après un mois de recherches et de _discussions_ avec Snape, Harry en savait à présent autant que possible sur les Horcruxes : leur fabrication, leur utilité, la façon de les détruire. Encore fallait-il en avoir sous la main. Dumbledore semblait espérer qu'Harry allait tout plaquer et se dévouer pour partir sur le champ dans une aventure épique à la recherche des Horcruxes perdues de Voldie. Et bien le vieux fou pouvait toujours rêver. Ils seraient tous trop contents de se débarrasser de lui !

Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait très bien qu'il ne survivrait pas à Voldemort. Il n'existait que pour être sacrifié sur l'autel de la gloire, et le monde entier ne semblait attendre que cela. Et bien qu'ils attendent encore un peu, le temps qu'Harry trouve au moins le moyen d'emporter l'ordure avec lui.

* * *

Les relations entre Harry et son camarade de peine évoluèrent radicalement un soir de janvier. 

« Ca y est, cette fois je crois que c'était enfin le dernier » dit Harry enthousiaste.

« Et bien vas-y, essaies, je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie. »

« _… Ouvrre-ttoi …_ » siffla Harry. L'un de lavabos se baissa, révélant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Avec patience et persévérance, les deux garçons avaient unis leurs efforts pour venir à bout des protections placées par Dumbledore sur le passage secret. Ils sautèrent dans le conduit et glissèrent dans des canalisations sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre de dénivelé, atterrissant dans un tunnel horizontal. Après quelques minutes de marche, Harry et Rhia rencontrèrent les ossements de rongeurs et les mues de basilic qu'Harry avait déjà vus lors de sa précédente entrée dans la chambre. Les deux compagnons furent ensuite bloqués dans leur avancée par l'effondrement qui avait séparé Harry de Ron. Ils passèrent vingt minutes à déplacer les pierres avec précaution afin de mettre à jour une ouverture, tout en prenant garde à ne pas aggraver les dégâts. Les deux garçons décidèrent de consacrer du temps lors de leurs prochaines visites à la consolidation de la structure. La chambre était située dans les fondations même de l'école, il ne serait pas bon à long terme pour l'équilibre du château de laisser ses soubassements se dégrader ainsi.

Les deux amis firent enfin face aux deux serpents enlacés aux yeux d'émeraude qui marquaient l'entrée de la Chambre. Harry prononça à nouveau le mot de passe, dévoilant ainsi le lieu qui hantait son imagination.

Une salle immense, une large allée flanquée de deux rangées de colonnades au motifs reptiliens, l'imposante statue de Salazar et le cadavre délaissé du basilic qui semblait ne pas avoir vieilli du tout.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que ces sculptures de serpents étaient si belles » dit Harry rêveur. « Il faudrait enlever le corps du basilic et tout sera parfait On est bien ici tu ne trouves pas ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, Harry tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui le fixait avec une intensité déconcertante.

« Rhia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien. »

« Très bien Harry. » Rhia baissa légèrement son visage et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Le baiser était léger, si doux. Harry ne souhaitait rien de plus que de céder à la tentation, mais …

« On ne devrait pas » soupira Harry.

« Je sais » soupira Rhia avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Harry avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci. Harry se perdit dans le baiser. Il rassembla les quelques parcelles de volonté qui lui restait pour s'éloigner avec difficulté de son partenaire.

« Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Comment était-ce déjà … Ah oui : « _il n'y pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher_. » (**1**). Tu te rappelles ? » Harry hoche la tête. « Et bien c'est la même chose. On se fiche de savoir si les autres considèrent qu'une relation comme la notre est bonne ou néfaste ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que cela va nous aider à être plus forts ensemble pour pouvoir triompher de notre mission. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda faiblement Harry.

« J'en suis convaincu. »

« Alors d'accord » Harry céda et s'engouffra dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas mon ange » promis Rhia en berçant sa charge avec tendresse.

* * *

Harry posa sa plume. Il venait de découvrit un sort intéressant dans _Magie oubliée des Temps Anciens_ … Très intéressant même … 

_Corpus et spiritus discerpo : sortilège permettant de détruire intégralement un être, lui ôtant même la possibilité de choisir de rester sur notre niveau d'existence sous la forme d'un spectre. Ce sort n'a été utilisé que deux fois dans notre histoire lors de cas d'une gravité extrême. Malheureusement, aucun témoignage n'a pu être recueilli, car l'incantation ne peut être réalisée sans sacrifices …_

Harry acheva de déchiffrer l'article et resta songeur. Il y avait là matière à réflexion …

Un frisson, causé par la froideur inhabituellement coupante de cette nuit de mars, sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Il réalisa un rapide _Tempus_. 00h47.

Le couvre feu était dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Harry rangea à la hâte ses affaires. Il savait qu'il devrait aller se coucher pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer arriver à l'heure en cours de potions le lendemain, mais il avait terriblement envie de détente. Il se faufila en dehors de la réserve sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et partit en direction du cinquième étage. Il déambula dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes avant de dépasser la statue de Boris le Hagard, pour finalement s'arrêter devant la quatrième porte, qui s'ouvrir après qu'Harry ait prononcé les mots « bain moussant à la fraise ». Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la salle de bain des préfets, Harry jeta plusieurs sorts de verrouillage sur la porte. Il aurait sûrement de gros ennuis si quelqu'un le surprenait ici, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas préfet, et ensuite parce qu'il s'appelait Potter, nom qui n'avait toujours pas la côte ces temps-ci à Poudlard. Il avança ensuite dans la pièce pour entrevoir avec effroi un tas de vêtements dont s'échappait une longue chaîne dorée. Harry se tourna vers la baignoire géante, la découvrant remplie et déjà prise. Harry se détendit vite en reconnaissant le nageur.

« Rhia ! »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Harry », répondit son compagnon avec un sourire charmeur. Harry se déshabilla rapidement, posa ses vêtements sur ceux de son alter ego avant de se laisser happer par l'eau et les bras de son … _puis-je vraiment le considérer comme mon petit ami ?_

« Détend toi Harry », commanda Rhia en commençant à lui masser les épaules, « je sais que tu en as besoin. » Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son partenaire, qui s'acharna à détendre ses muscles engourdis avant de lui laver les cheveux. Le regard de Rhia se fit noir alors qu'il traçait une cicatrice marquée à la base de la nuque d'Harry.

« Fumiers de moldus, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses du mal », répondit doucement Harry en plongeant ses yeux verts et innocents dans ceux de son compagnon, qui poussa un soupire de frustration.

« Je sais. » Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent de longues minutes enlacés, oscillant entre conscience et sommeil.

« Je t'aime Harry. » Silence.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Harry tourna vers son amant et posa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon ange. »

« Mais- » Les protestations d'Harry quittèrent son esprit lorsque l'autre pris possession de sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux, présage d'une nuit de passion.

* * *

A suivre ….

**1 **: citation extraite de_ Harry_ _Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_, chapitre 16


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamais seul**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Statut** : 2/2

* * *

**Partie II : le bonheur dans la mort**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans les toilettes de Mimi. Rhia était en retard. Tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir après les cours dans l'antre de leur amie fantôme, puis de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour faire leurs devoirs, affiner leurs recherches ou tout simplement passer du temps ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Mais ce soir, Rhia n'était toujours pas là. Il lui était déjà arrivé de venir en retard plusieurs fois, mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Allons Harry, calmes-toi, il va bien finir par arriver ton amoureux » dit Mimi agacée. « Tu me donnes le tournis à marcher sans cesse dans tous les sens ! »

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi Mimi, je suis ridicule. Je n'ai qu'à commencer mon travail sans lui. » Harry s'installa dans l'un des rares endroits sec de la salle d'eau et sortit une feuille de parchemin et sa plume.

« Oh non, tu n'es pas drôle ce soir Harry. Moi je veux m'amuser ! Tiens, j'ai bien envie d'aller embêter les préfets ! Aller, Zououou- » PLOUF ! Mimi plongea dans une cuvette. Harry ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût avant de s'atteler à ses devoirs.

°

Harry était sur le point d'achever sa dissertation de métamorphose lorsqu'un léger bruissement attira son attention.

« Harry » souffla Rhia avec difficulté. Il se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'effondra sur le sol. Harry poussa un cri dans lequel se mêlaient surprise et horreur. Rhia gisait devant lui, la peau d'une blancheur cadavérique et les vêtements couverts de sang. Un gémissement de douleur le rappela à la raison. Il se précipita vers son compagnon.

« Rhia ! Oh mon dieu ! Où es-tu blessé ? Que t'es-il arrivé ? C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr ! Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et que- »

« Non » coupa Rhia faiblement mais avec conviction. « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Non, non » répétait Harry, hagard.

« Je … je voulais juste de revoir une dernière fois avant de … »

« Non, ne dit pas cela, je t'en pris. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, Harry mon ange, tu vas bien écouter et faire ce que je te dirais n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'accord » promit Harry.

« Je sais que cela va être dur pour toi, mais ne crains rien, tu y arriveras. C'est aujourd'hui que tout doit se terminer. Tu vas aller dîner dans la grande salle comme d'habitude, dès que le dessert apparaîtra sur les tables, tu sortiras discrètement. Tu comprends ? » Ne faisant plus confiance à ses émotions, Harry se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête. « Bien. Ensuite tu feras ce que nous avons convenu. » Rhia fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il se mit à cracher du sang qu'Harry épongea de son mieux avec un mouchoir, le visage en larmes.

« N'aies pas peur mon ange, je serais avec toi, tout se passera comme prévu. Ensuite nous pourrons être heureux pour toujours … ensemble … N'oublie pas ma baguette et la cape … pour pouvoir ... re-revenir... »

« RHIA ! Non, ne me laisse pas ! » Harry s'effondra en sanglots sur le corps sans vie de son amant. Il s'enferma dans une bulle de douleur, perdant toute notion de temps.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience du monde réel, avec l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Mais le corps sans vie de Rhia eu tôt fait de le contredire. Harry se sentait totalement vide. Il caressa les cheveux de son amour et lui ferma les paupières, ne supportant plus la vue de ce regard vide, voilé.

Harry resta encore quelques minutes prostré sur le corps de Rhia avant de relever la tête d'un air décidé. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il avait une mission à mener à bien.

Harry se détacha avec difficulté de la dépouille de Rhia et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau à l'un des robinets. En croisant son reflet dans le miroir, Harry ne pu réprimer un frisson. Il ressemblait à un automate, sans aucune parcelle de vie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h50. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Harry jeta quelques sorts à ses vêtements et recomposa son apparence. Il partit en direction de la sortie, ramassant au passage la cape d'invisibilité et la baguette de Rhia.

Il partit pour la grande salle sans regarder en arrière.

°

« Potter ! » aboya Snape dans le grand hall alors que ledit élève était sur le point de rentrer en collision avec lui. « Regardez donc où vous allez ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder son professeur. Il se contenta de le contourner en murmurant mécaniquement un faible « pardon. »

Snape se renfrogna d'avantage devant cette attitude. Il s'apprêtait à rappeler Harry pour lui enlever encore plus de points lorsqu'une petite tache rouge sur le sol attira son attention. Snape s'en approcha et analysa le reste du plancher.

Des gouttes de sang.

Le mangemort en Snape reconnu d'après le positionnement des taches que la personne blessée était arrivée de l'extérieur. La traînée de sang continuait en direction des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être une simple coupure profonde au doigt tout comme quelque chose de plus grave, qui sait dans quelles situations ces imbéciles d'élèves pouvaient se mettre ! Suspicieux, Snape délaissa le grand hall pour remonter la piste ensanglantée.

°

Seul au bout de la table des gryffondors, Harry se forçait à avaler encore une bouchée de riz tout en se concentrant pour rassembler ses forces.

°

Snape pénétra dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, ses robes virevoltant autours de lui, prêt à effrayer à vie le malheureux élève qui venait de lui faire rater un repas. Il stoppa net devant la vue s'offrant à lui. Mimi flottait en sanglotant au dessus d'une forme humaine baignant dans une flaque de sang. Snape reconnu sans mal l'identité de l'élève. Il s'approcha précipitamment du corps sans tenir compte des lamentations du fantôme devenu hystérique.

La peau était déjà froide. Aucun souffle, aucun battement de cœur. Aucune vie.

Comment était-ce possible ? Snape n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se releva brusquement et partit en courant.

°

Lorsque enfin les tartelettes au citron firent leur apparition sur la table, Harry vérifia que personne ne le regardait. Profitant de l'agitation générale, il se camoufla sous sa cape et quitta la grande salle sans se faire remarquer. Alors qu'il refermait délicatement la grande porte, Snape arriva avec fracas par celle située à la gauche de la table des professeurs. Il s'approcha d'Albus Dumbledore pour lui chuchoter énergiquement à l'oreille. Les traits du directeur se firent plus durs. Il inspecta du regard la table des gryffondors avant de se lever.

« Chers élèves, nous allons malheureusement devoir écourter le repas. Quelque chose de grave nécessitant tout mon intérêt vient de se produire. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir suivre vos préfets et de rejoindre vos quartiers le plus calmement possible. Merci. »

Dumbledore suivit des quatre directeurs de maisons sortirent avec hâte de la grande salle sous les murmures des élèves, en empruntant la petite porte.

°

Harry avançait lentement dans le parc de Poudlard, s'imprégnant de chaque arbre, de chaque brin d'herbe. Il s'arrêta et retira sa cape qu'il rétrécit et mit dans sa poche. Il se retourna pour admirer Poudlard., la seule maison qu'il n'ait jamais eu et où tout le monde le haïssait à présent. Pourtant il y avait été heureux … Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna le dos au château, sortit sa baguette et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une cacophonie de « crac » sonores se fit entendre. Des dizaines de mangemorts se trouvaient à présent dans l'enceinte de l'école, tout autours de lui.

« Harry Potter ! Enfin. Après toutes ces années, prépare-toi à subir ma vengeance. Que personne ne le touche ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Réjouissez-vous mes fidèles, vous êtes sur le point d'assister à la fin d'une légende ! » siffla la créature aux yeux rouges.

°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, les professeurs furent trop choqués pour parler en découvrant le corps sans vie d'un de leurs élèves. Au dessus du cadavre flottait le fantôme du mort. Le spectre était occupé à caresser le visage de sa dépouille auprès d'une Mimi ravie.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Mais c'est- »

« En effet » coupa Dumbledore d'un ton las.

« Vous voyez Albus, je vous l'avez bien dit » reprit Snape.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alors que le directeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un bruit aigu retentit dans l'école.

« Quel est donc ce vacarme » gronda Snape.

« Les alarmes. Les protections anti-transplanage sont tombées » répondit gravement Dumbledore « Poudlard est attaqué. » Avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, le directeur donna ses ordres à ses subalternes.

« Madame Chourave, allez dans mon bureau, prévenez le ministère, demandez-leur d'envoyer immédiatement des renforts puis contactez les professeurs manquants. Quant aux autres, suivez-moi. »

« Que faisons-nous pour … » commença Flitwick en désignant le corps. Dumbledore y jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de se retourner sans remords.

« Nous verrons plus tard. »

°

Avant le début du duel, Harry avait placé un bouclier puissant empêchant toute personne de s'approcher des deux adversaires et bloquant les sorts voulant entrer ou sortir de l'aire de duel.

Conformément les ordres de leur maître, les mangemorts avaient abandonné leur stratégie d'attaque de l'école pour se concentrer sur la bataille opposant Harry et Voldemort. Depuis, les deux ennemis n'avaient fait que de se renvoyer attaques et contre sorts, aucun des deux ne réussissant à prendre le dessus.

Lorsque les professeurs et une brigade d'aurors sortirent du château, les mangemorts se contentèrent d'évoquer une barrière magique protectrice, forçant ainsi les adeptes de Dumbledore à regarder le combat, impuissants.

Harry ripostait en attendant avec un calme déconcertant l'ouverture, le moment précis où il pourrait porter le coup fatal. Agacé par la tournure du duel, Voldemort voulu couper court en lançant le sortilège de mort.

Dès qu'il reconnu la première syllabe de l'incantation, Harry en fit de même.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Deux lueurs vertes jaillirent des baguettes des deux opposants, se rencontrant à mi chemin. Aucun des deux duellistes ne voulait lâcher prise. Soudain, comme au cimetière à la fin de la quatrième année, les baguette jumelles réagirent, formant un dôme au dessus de chaque protagoniste. Harry s'abreuva avec fierté du visage crispé et rageur de Voldemort.

Plongeant avec discrétion sa main gauche dans son uniforme, Harry caressa avec douceur le bout de bois. Il calma sa respiration et redirigea toute sa concentration, tout son être sur la tâche qu'il devait absolument accomplir.

Harry sortit la baguette de Rhia. Tout à sa rage et à sa frustration, Voldemort ne se rendit pas compte de l'apparition de l'objet magique. Maintenant toujours son sortilège de mort, Harry pointa la seconde baguette vers son ennemi. Son visage s'orna d'un sourire effrayant devant le regard surpris puis affolé que Voldemort porta sur la nouvelle baguette. Mais avant que le mage noir ne puisse réagir, un sortilège ancien et oublié franchit les lèvres du Survivant dans un murmure.

« _Corpus et Spiritus discerpo_ »

La seconde baguette d'Harry se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Un nuage en sortit. La masse lumineuse prit soudain la forme d'Harry et s'élança vers Voldemort, pénétrant à l'intérieur de son corps. Le mage noir fut pris de spasmes.

Tout à coup, la lumière blanche sortit du corps de Voldemort en faisceaux lumineux, atteignant chaque mangemort qui tombèrent au sol, hurlant de douleur. Quelques éclairs se dispersèrent dans le ciel, s'envolant à la recherche des précieuses Horcruxes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Pendant quelques instants, les alentours de Poudlard ne furent que cris et douleurs de magiciens noirs. Dans un dernier espoir de survie, Voldemort lança en direction d'Harry plusieurs sorts offensifs de magie noire. Ne pouvant lever ses sortilèges, Harry ne pu se défendre et reçu un sort de magie noire offensive en pleine poitrine. Après quelques dizaines de secondes d'horreur, le corps de Voldemort toucha enfin la sol, privé de toute étincelle de vie.

Harry tomba à genoux, essoufflé, le regard vide.

Les divers boucliers placés sur le champ de bataille cédèrent. Sortant de leur léthargie, les aurors s'approchèrent des mangemorts qui gisaient dans l'herbe, inconscients.

Un petit groupe avec Dumbledore à sa tête se précipita vers Harry.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur l'apparition qui était sortie de sa baguette. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa la main sur sa joue. Un second fantôme sortant de l'école s'avança à son tour des deux êtres.

« Mais enfin », commença vivement Minerva en dévisageant Harry, « comment est-ce possible ! Il n'y pas une heure- » Elle fut stoppée par le regard noir que lui envoya le gryffondor.

Le cerveau de Dumbledore fonctionnait à toute allure. Il avisa successivement les fantômes et l'élève avant que son regard ne se pose sur les deux baguettes. Identiques.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage.

Les élèves les plus téméraires commencèrent à sortir prudemment du château, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Harry », s'écria Hermione qui arrivait en courant. « C'était un coup de génie Harry, nous avons tout vu depuis la tour de Gryffondor ! Tu as été fantastique ! J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais ! Mais tu es blessé ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Il doit aller à l'infirmer- »

« Stop. Que personne ne s'approche de moi. Et je ne veux. Plus. Rien. Entendre. » Ordonna Harry d'une voix froide et autoritaire qui surprit les personnes présentes. Tous ceux à proximité stoppèrent tout mouvement pour observer avec crainte le Survivant qui les toisait avec un regard meurtrier.

« Vous nous avez tous laissez tombé, vous nous avez traité comme des moins que rien, des incapables. Vous étiez près à nous jeter aux chiens. Et à présent que nous sommes à nouveau le héro que vous nous avez tous forcé à être, vous voudriez que nous fassions comme si rien ne s'était passé, que nous vous pardonnions ? » Il laissa éclater un rire sans joie qui horrifia l'assemblée.

« Vous rêvez. Vous avez gâché notre vie. Je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher ma mort » termina-t-il dans un murmure, regardant avec tendresse les deux spectres identiques qui l'entouraient de leurs bras vaporeux.

« Mais enfin Harry », s'exclama Hermione outrée, « qu'est-ce que tu racontes. » Harry sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité et lui rendit sa taille réelle.

« Vois-tu Hermione, tu avais raison sur un point. » Il tira sur la chaîne pendue à son cou, révélant un retourneur de temps.

« Je suis narcissique et totalement schizophrène. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas Harry. Harry s'est sacrifié pour jeter le sortilège qui a coûté la vie à Voldemort. Tout ce qui reste de lui, c'est cet être non corporel qui m'entoure » finit-il avec douceur.

Devant un public atterré, il tourna le cadran deux fois. Avant de disparaître il envoya un sourire sarcastique. « Au fait, mon nom est Rhia. »

°

Le jeune homme disparut, laissant derrière lui des sorciers stupéfiés et deux spectres enlacés.

Les fantômes d'Harry Potter. Des entités si semblables et pourtant si différentes.

Les formes vaporeuses partirent main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, se réfugiant pour le plus grand plaisir de Mimi dans leur seule maison, la Chambre des Secrets.

Ensemble et heureux. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

° Fin °


End file.
